Dark Parade
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: El mundo de la magia ha sido un misterio desde el principio de los tiempos. Sora, al cumplir 18 años escapa de casa, sin saberlo, se mete en un problema enorme donde su pasado y su presente chocaron, para decidir su futuro "¿Crees en la magia?" Deberías..


Disclaimer Bonito **L)**

Sora: Digimon no nos pertenece... blah blah, todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y de Toei Animation... blah blah.

Rose: Oh! ¡Eso es verdad, pero Yamato y Taichi sí nos pertenecen! ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!

Sora: Tenemos que ser sinceras Rose... ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ NOS PERTENECEN!

Rose: ¿A quién engañamos Soo? Ellos no nos querrán jamás…

Sora: Lo sé... Lo sé... *se van a llorar en una esquina*

Rose: ¿Y si los obligamos?

Sora: Me gusta esa idea… pero recuerda que lo haremos sólo para entretenernos un rato.

Rose: Un rato no, ¡SIEMPRE! Es la ley.

Sora: Cierto, cierto.

Sora & Rose: Así que, señoras y señores, esto es el inicio de una historia cargada de magia, trampas, demonios, bestias y criaturas mitológicas… fantasías, donde lo imposible se hace real. Un trabajo que no estaría hecho de no ser por _SoraTakenouchii_, gracias por este apoyo hermana! *abrazo mutuo* Disfrútenlo, lo hicimos de todo corazón.

**.Dark Parade.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh _& _SoraTakenouchii._

**.Prólogo.**

_Walt Disney creyó en la magia toda su vida, hasta el día en que murió. De niños, nuestros padres nos contaban cuentos de hadas antes de dormir, cuentos que, en su mayoría, se trataban de criaturas mágicas: hadas, duendes, unicornios y demás pero por supuesto, la mayoría de las veces olvidaban mencionar a otras criaturas, las cuales son un "poco" distintas de las que normalmente solemos escuchar._

_También, cuando solíamos ser niños, nos emocionábamos de mil maneras cuando algún amigo nos informaba que en su fiesta de cumpleaños habría algún payaso, e incluso, brincábamos de gusto cuando, aún mejor, nos decía que esta vez llevaría a un mago y es que todos amábamos la magia, adorábamos creer en cosas fantasiosas… como que existían esos mundos increíbles en los cuentos de hadas. _

_Creíamos en personas como "Santa Claus" y "El Ratón Pérez" y sí, por eso nos emocionábamos al saber que habría un mago en esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero al momento de crecer esa llamita de inocencia y credibilidad con la que todos nacemos se va extinguiendo, en algunos demasiado pronto, en otros no tanto. Pero al final, cuando uno llega a la adolescencia, normalmente esa enorme llama se convierte en simples e inservibles cenizas y entonces dejamos de creer en la magia. _

_Oh, __**enorme error**__._

_En el mundo solemos ir tan deprisa, pensando en siempre ir adelante, en tratar de llegar a la cima y, en muy escasas ocasiones, nos dignamos a detenernos y observar; no nos dignamos a poner un poco más de atención a nuestros alrededores y ponernos a pensar que, tal vez, sólo quizá, esa persona a la que siempre se molesta en el salón de clases, e incluso, ese ultra millonario dueño de medio mundo puede ser alguien un tanto "diferente", o "especial"…_

_En la vida siempre hay una etapa donde lo inusual se vuelve cotidiano. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando todo ocurre al revés?_

_Ella no esperaba un vuelco así en su vida._

…

La tarde la había atrapado en el mismo prado de la noche anterior, el sol amarillento iluminó sus cabellos que fueron dorados por ese instante, el vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que se movía por correr tanto ya estaba manchado de tierra por tantas veces que se cayó en el camino. Siete noches vagabundeando sin rumbo, sólo escapando del mundo y de su destino: el que Sora no había escogido.

Maldiciéndose por dentro, entrando de nuevo al castillo, el mismo de todas las noches, mientras la luminosidad se perdía junto con su conciencia atrapada en su propia sangre negada. El calor fue el causante de que despertara de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba cada noche de los últimos tres meses y que ahora se había vuelto una realidad pura y palpable.

El fuego colgado en las paredes del castillo la hacían sudar de más, pero siempre hubieron cosas más importantes en que pensar, como escapar… aunque ya se había convertido en una experta en esa materia, sin embargo escapar del inframundo era muchísimo más complicado que decirlo.

Volvió a intentar dormir en el suelo ardiente como todos los días, cerrando los ojos y derramando lágrimas en silencio, el fuego, aún con los ojos cerrados, se notaba con el anaranjado futuro tras ellos.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, ella abrió sus ojos con mayor fuerza que antes y comenzó a sentir el pánico correr por sus venas mientras seguía recordando el transcurso del último año, el que había transcurrido con tanta rapidez y desespero… quizá el mejor de su vida, porque por fin era libre, pero ahora estaba atada a algo mucho más fuerte. La verdad la miró a los ojos de frente a frente, cara a cara, alma a alma.

Fueron sólo cinco segundos.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_**5**_

Y el demonio más temible se lanzó sobre su cuerpo semidormido, más allá que dormido, desesperanzado… con falta de vida, porque las razones que algún día tuvo para luchar se habían desvanecido.

Todos la habían dejado a último momento, y ése era el más importante; al menos eso pensó los primeros tres segundos de los cinco pero como su mente, cuerpo y corazón eran los mejores coordinados no pasó más de un segundo para darse cuenta que aquello era pura blasfemia, que en verdad… **siempre** había estado sola.

Sus _amigos_, sus _compañeros_, su _familia_ de sólo dos miembros… ¿Quién podía con todo aquello? Pero ella seguía luchando.

Las luces se encendieron y al abrir de nuevo los ojos ver la sangre borbotear por montones. El color carmesí y negruzco le revolvieron el estómago antes de darse cuenta que _no_ era su sangre la que veía.

Porque la suya era índigo, y no carmesí y negra.

Comprobar que de cierta forma estaba a salvo y sentir otros diez pares de manos sobre Sora la trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Principalmente **sus manos**, las de el hombre que amaba, las de el que le robó el corazón hechizado… el chico prohibido… El que había hecho más que magia común sobre ella.

Darse cuenta que apenas la batalla iniciaba pero a la vez todo terminaba, porque los doce no podían con tanta maldad, aunque ellos tampoco eran lo suficientemente buenos, sólo **diferentes** y esa diferencia les hacía ver a la justicia desde un sentido distinto y que el mal en cada humano apenas era un embrión comparada con la vejez semblante de demonio que debían destruir.

Ahora más que nunca debían dejar las diferencias de lado. Y olvidar discusiones, engaños, secretos… todo, por el bien de la humanidad.

Despertar, luchar, sufrir, amar, ganar y perder… Todo al mismo tiempo, Sora Takenouchi jamás había hecho algo tan complicado en su vida.

Ahora de pie, se dejó llevar por su sangre azulada con ganas de luchar y matar al que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado; a ella y a todos. Sus ojos relucieron en un rojo más brillante que antes, más brillante que la sangre que estaba en el suelo… ahora todo valía la propia sangre.

Y la suya, era la más poderosa de todas.

**Notas de Autoras:**

¡LUCES, CÁMARA, ACCIÓN!

Rose: Anda tú primero, estoy nerviosa.

Sora: Neel! Tú primero!

Rose: *respira hondo* 1,2,3: Y esto fue todo… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡¿No les gusto? Sora… ¿crees que lo hicimos bien? ¿¡Somos un asco!

Sora: Obvio les gusto Rose-chan ¡Si supieran lo mucho que nos tardamos organizando esto!

Rose: Sin contar los ensayos fatídicos para el disclaimer y las notas…

Sora: Bueno, bueno… La verdad es que me divertí mucho haciendo esto, y todo gracias a ti Rose. En serio gracias por invitarme a participar.

Rose: No, no, no hermana: Gracias a ti por aceptar y apoyarme en mis locuras, al menos ya sé que no soy la única que tiene el cerebro complicado.

Sora: ¿Qué intentas decir?

Rose: Yo nada de nada… Sabes que es broma!

Sora: Bueno, bueno, esas bromas son buenas! ¿Verdad que sería WONDERFUL que nos dejaran un lindísimo review?

Rose: Claro que sí, eso nos haría troppo felices!

Sora: ¡Exacto! Ya los huelo…

Rose: ¡Yo también! Hahaha entonces nos despedimos, ya?

Sora: Claro, ahora nos toca esperar tranquilas.

Rose: Está bien *toma una galleta y espera*

Sora: *Toma otra galleta y espera también* mientras nosotras comemos galletas ustedes leen, ok?

Rose: Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capítulo :D

Sora: Matta ne!

Rose: Arrivederci!


End file.
